staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3117 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3332); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3118 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3333); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 6 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Niesamowite przypadki Harrisa Pembletona - Mistrz parkietu odc.24 (Seriously Weird, When Harris Got His Groove Back); serial komediowy kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 09:25 Domisie - Pani Róża i różyczka; program dla dzieci 09:50 Sąsiedzi - Automat odc.60 (Automat); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003) 10:00 Teletubisie - odc. 67/156 (Teletubbies, season III Numbers 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Pewnego dnia na zachodzie, odc.3 (Magnificent Seven I - One Day Out West, ep.2); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1174; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 783; telenowela TVP 13:05 Sąsiedzi - "Kury w salonie" cz.2; serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Migracje - Wietnamscy uciekinierzy w Norwegii (People on the move) 27'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2004) 14:00 Podróżnik - Shayamoya 14:25 Raj ; magazyn 14:50 Był taki dzień - 6 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1353; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3119 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3334); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3120 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3335); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Budzimy do życia - odc.12; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1179; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1354; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 788; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Wielka przygoda Mysi odc.11 (Mitzi's big adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Siła nadziei (Desperate Rescue) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:45 Filozofia według Hipolita 23'; reportaż 23:15 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:35 Pogoda 23:39 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 6 grudnia; felieton 23:50 Jak być kochaną 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1963) 01:25 Niezbite dowody (Les traces qui parlent) 6'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:30 Był taki dzień - 6 grudnia; felieton 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 64/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 65/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 6/52 Od nasionka (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.116, Niebieska sukienka; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Hotel Zacisze - Szczur (Fawlty Towers ep.Basil the Rat); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 11:40 McGregorowie - odc. 43/65 odc. Wzgórza Szoszonów (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. Shoshoni Dreaming); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Rekiny za szkłem (Sharks under glass) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:40 Podróże z żartem - Peru (11); program rozrywkowy 14:35 Mecz towarzyski - Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie - Polska 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 451; serial TVP 17:50 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 210 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.18/LII; teleturniej 19:30 Dziewczyna z rentgenem w oczach (The Girl With The Ex-ray Eyes) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - SL Benfica Lizbona 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:25 Pogoda 23:35 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:35 Nieznany Elvis (Elvis By The Presleys) 89'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:05 Ochrona środowiska. Wyzwania dla Polski u progu XXI wieku - Śląsk - rewitalizacja ekologiczna 24'; serial dokumentalny 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2001 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:35 Zagubieni w raju - komedia kryminalna reż. George Gallo, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jon Lovitz, Dana Carvey, Richard B. Shull, Mike Steiner, Florence Stanley USA 1994 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:35 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 00:35 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 01:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/20 USA 2004 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Zakochany - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 723 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 72/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Rodzinna biżuteria - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 724 Polska 2003 21:30 Wydział pościgowy - film sensacyjny reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Tommy Lee Jones, Robert Downey Jr, Irene Jacob USA 1998 00:05 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:25 Telesklep 02:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Echa dnia 6.35 Niepokorni 6.40 Telekurier 7.05 Telezakupy 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny – Częstochowa 8.05 Twój wybór 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 17.05 Trójka tam była 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Kronika miejska Rybnik 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Po bandzie – program sportowy 19.10 Raport budowlany – program publicystyczny 19.30 Na Trójce – magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.15 Niepokorni 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Niepokorni 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Serial dokumentalny 23.45 O cochodzi? - serial dokumentalny 0.30 Grona miłości (1/3) - film obyczajowy 2.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (309) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (46) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (71) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 11.35 V.I.P. (87) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Parne la Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 12.35 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 15.20 Pokemon (310) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (47) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Daniel Aguirre, Carlos Luna, wyk. Emanuel Ortega, Celeste Cid, Mario Passik, Silvia Bayle 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (47) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.55 V.I.P. (88) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Parnela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (72) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 21.00 Kamienica - prolog 21.30 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (16) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, wyk. Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Terry Jones 23.10 Włatcy móch (8) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, reż. Bartek Kędzierski 23.40 Siatkówka: MŚ w Japonii - mecz finałowy 01.40 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.50 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.55 Do usług - serial komediowy, USA 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Nie ma sprawy (8) - serial komediowy, USA 08.25 Zdradzona miłość (76/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, (powt.) 09.20 Ostry dyżur (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA, (powt.) 10.20 Nash Bridges (46) - serial kryminalny, USA (powt.) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (77/110) - telenowela. Meksyk 15.10 Do usług - serial komedeiowy, USA, 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (62) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (14/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle 18.10 Nash Bridges (47) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (63) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dwóch i pół (15/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle 20.10 Najwainiejsza rzecz - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Carl Franklin, wyk. Meryl Streep, Renee Zellweger, William Hurt, Tom Everett Scott 22.50 Akta zbrodni (9/14) - serial dokumentalny 23.20 Dolores - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Jennifer Jason leigh, Judy Parfitt, Kathy Bates 02.00 Szymon szuka szaleńców - program rozrywkmvy 02.35 Potępieniec (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. John Glover, Peter Horton, Maria Costa, Stacy Haiduk 03.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 6 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Detektyw Pozytywka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Zaproszenie - Człek bez soli nie wydoli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.10; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Z archiwum IPN - Kłamstwo PKWN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ze sztuką na ty - Bruzda; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1151; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 574; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Praca bez granic - Portugalia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Kochaj mnie - odc.157; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Katyń 2006; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Domowe przedszkole - Detektyw Pozytywka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 12; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1151; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 574; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Studenci 81 - 25 lat NZS; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Architektura Warszawy - Czasy Stanisławowskie cz. III; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL-u - Za wolność waszą i naszą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 77; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 12; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1151; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 574; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Studenci 81 - 25 lat NZS; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Architektura Warszawy - Czasy Stanisławowskie cz. III; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Eurofolk Sanok - Shannon; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia HBO 2 06:30 Terry - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2005 08:00 Zapomnienie - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2002 09:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:55 Mężowie i żona - komedia, USA 1996 11:50 Dawn Anna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 13:15 Pacyfikator - komedia, USA/Kanada 2005 14:50 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Homarowy biznes - film obyczajowy, USA 2005 16:55 Życie, którego nie było - thriller, USA 2004 18:30 Nagroda AFI: Sean Connery - relacja 20:00 Sylvia - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 2003 21:55 Deadwood 2 (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 22:50 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana - dramat obyczajowy, Izrael/Francja/W.Brytania 2004 00:20 Koszmar na przedmieściach - dramat kryminalny, USA 2004 01:45 Last Days - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 03:20 W innym życiu - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2001 05:00 Oskar i Josefine - film dla młodzieży, Dania 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 07:25 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 08:15 Pet Alien - serial dla dzieci 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 12:10 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 13:00 Chojrak tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-2002 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 14:40 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Bernard - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Pet Alien - serial dla dzieci 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 16:50 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial dla dzieci 18:30 Xiaolin pojedynek mistrzów - serial dla dzieci 18:55 Bernard - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Scooby Doo i baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial dla dzieci 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 04:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 ZigZap 06:00 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (24) - serial animowany, USA 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza (13) - serial animowany, USA 06:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 07:00 Ekstremalne kaczory (65) - serial animowany, Francja 07:10 Szał na Amandę (37) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 07:40 Bratz (20) - serial animowany, USA 08:05 Sabrina (5) - serial animowany, USA 08:30 Sabrina (6) - serial animowany, USA 08:55 Trollz (13) - serial animowany, USA 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (3) - serial animowany, USA 09:45 Wybraniec smoka (14) - serial animowany, USA 10:10 Kod Lyoko (24) - serial animowany, Francja 10:35 Karol do kwadratu (5) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 11:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 11:10 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (25) - serial animowany, USA 11:40 Gruby pies Mendoza (14) - serial animowany, USA 12:10 Ekstremalne kaczory (66) - serial animowany, Francja 12:20 Trans sport - program dla młodzieży 12:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie (66) - serial animowany, Francja 13:00 6 w pracy 3 (4) - serial animowany, Kanada 13:30 Gwiazda od zaraz 2 (9) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem (2/25) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002 14:30 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (54) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 15:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear (1) - serial animowany, Francja 15:15 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 15:20 Przymierzalnia: Płaskmania (13) - serial animowany, Francja 2004 15:35 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Zoey 101 (13) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 2005 16:00 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 16:05 Przymierzalnia: To tylko gra (10) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 2003 16:45 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 16:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear (2) - serial animowany, Francja 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (4) - serial animowany, USA 17:20 Wybraniec smoka (15) - serial animowany, USA 17:45 Kod Lyoko (25) - serial animowany, Francja 18:10 Karol do kwadratu (6) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 18:35 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie (67) - serial animowany, Francja 18:45 6 w pracy 3 (5) - serial animowany, Kanada 19:10 Gwiazda od zaraz 2 (10) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 19:35 Klinika pod kangurem (3/25) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002 20:00 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (55) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:25 Szał na Amandę (38) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 20:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 06:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 07:35 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 08:00 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 08:25 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 08:50 Power Rangers Time Force - serial dla dzieci 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 09:35 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:45 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 15:05 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 16:20 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial dla dzieci, 2002 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:35 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 18:50 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 19:15 Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:15 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:40 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 21:05 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 21:30 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 21:55 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 22:20 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 22:45 Spiderman - serial animowany 23:10 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 23:35 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany Ale Kino! 08:00 I raz, i dwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Yang, wyk. Jonathan Chang, Nien-Jen Wu, Elaine Jin, Issey Ogata Japonia/ Tajwan 2000 11:00 Siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Solomonoff, wyk. Valeria Bertuccelli, Ingrid Rubio, Adrián Navarro, Nicolás Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Brazylia 2005 12:40 Lili i baobab - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chantal Richard, wyk. Romane Bohringer, Aminata Zaaria, Saidou Abatcha, François Delaive Francja 2006 14:20 Płaski świat - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Dzieciak - zabójca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles de Maistre, wyk. Teufik Jallab, Younesse Boudache, Salah Teskouk, Fatiha Cheriguene Francja 1994 16:40 Doskonali superłotrzy - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 17:35 Osa - film krótkometrażowy 18:10 Pobojowisko - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Budkiewicz, wyk. Janusz Rafał Nowicki, Halina Bednarz, Karin Gregorek, Jacek Strama Polska 1984 20:00 ale hit! Kolor pieniędzy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Tom Cruise, Helen Shaver USA 1986 22:05 Telenowela - komediodramat reż. Pernille Fischer Christensen, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, David Dencik, Frank Thiel, Elsebeth Steentoft Dania/Szwecja 2006 00:00 Bunkier - thriller reż. Nick Hamm, wyk. Thora Birch, Desmond Harrington, Daniel Brocklebank, Laurence Fox USA 2001 01:50 Ucieczka z raju - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Madame Brouette - komediodramat reż. Moussa Sene Absa, wyk. Rokhaya Niang, Aboubacar Sadikh Ba, Kadiatou Sy, Ndeye Seneba Seck Kanada/Senegal/Francja 2002 CANAL+ Film 08:30 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 10:15 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Bernie Mac, Ashton Kutcher, Zoe Saldana, Judith Scott USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Sekret - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Halina Golanko, Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 14:25 Wojak Churchill - komedia reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Christian Slater, Jon Culshaw, Tom Clarke Hill, Hamish McColl Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:55 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Déborah François, Fabrizio Rongione, Jérémie Segard Belgia/Francja 2005 17:30 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 19:30 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 20:00 Komornik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon Polska 2005 21:35 Miasto gniewu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Karina Arroyave, Dato Bakhtadze, Sandra Bullock, Don Cheadle USA/Niemcy 2004 23:25 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Zaillian, wyk. Max Pomeranc, Joe Mantegna, Joan Allen, Ben Kingsley USA 1993 01:15 Siódmy dzień - dramat kryminalny reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Victoria Abril, José Garcia, Juan Diego, José Luis Gómez Hiszpania 2004 02:55 Nigdy nie umieraj sam - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. DMX, David Arquette, Michael Ealy, Drew Sidora USA 2004 04:25 Drapieżcy - horror reż. Antonia Bird, wyk. Guy Pearce, Robert Carlyle, David Arquette, Jeremy Davies Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1999 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - Atalanta Bergamo 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - Osasuna Pampeluna 11:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Le Mans - Olympique Lyon 14:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur Londyn 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Middlesbrough - Manchester United 18:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:00 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:30 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Climamio Bolonia - Prokom Trefl Sopot 22:45 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 23:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Everton Liverpool - West Ham United 01:45 Bękarty diabła - horror reż. Rob Zombie, wyk. Sid Haig, Bill Moseley, William Forsythe, Sheri Moon USA/ Niemcy 2005 03:35 Sposób na blondynkę - komedia reż. Bobby i Peter Farrelly, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Matt Dillon, Ben Stiller, Lee Evans, Chris Elliott, Lin Shaye, Jeffrey Tambor USA 1998 05:35 Walka z czasem - "Aleksander" Olivera Stone'a - film dokumentalny reż. Sean Stone, wyk. USA 2004 CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Broken Flowers - komediodramat reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Bill Murray, Sharon Stone, Tilda Swinton, Julie Delpy USA/Francja 2005 09:50 Koniec - film katastroficzny reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zygmunt Bielawski, Zofia Czerwińska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski Polska 1988 10:40 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Hilary Duff, Oliver James, David Keith, Dana Davis USA 2004 12:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 14:00 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 15:20 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 16:45 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 18:20 Gruby Albert - komedia reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kenan Thompson, Kyla Pratt, Shedrack Anderson III, Jermaine Williams USA 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Zaillian, wyk. Max Pomeranc, Joe Mantegna, Joan Allen, Ben Kingsley USA 1993 22:55 Premiera Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:25 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:05 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 02:40 Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest... - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Anna Milewska, Julian Sands, Maciej Robakiewicz Polska 1988 04:25 Jak Ostatnia Wieczerza - film dokumentalny reż. Mats Bigert, Lars Bergstrom, wyk. Szwecja 2005 Discovery Channel 06:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Za kulisami - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi do paintballa - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Wszystko o Teutulach - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Marsz po moście - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: John Belushi - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Źle ulokowana lojalność 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: "Rocknes" do góry dnem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: SUV z piekła rodem - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Wszystko o Teutulach - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Walizkowe składaki - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Szermierka Masters Levallois (Francja) 09:00 Pływanie Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 10:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 10:45 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 11:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii - podsumowanie 12:00 Wioślarstwo Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 13:30 Gimnastyka sportowa Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 14:00 Gimnastyka sportowa Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 15:30 Pływanie Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 16:00 Pływanie Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 17:00 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 17:45 Piłka nożna Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz Chiny - Oman 19:45 Piłka nożna Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz Iran - Indie 20:45 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 20:50 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Jeździectwo Skoki pokazowe w Calgary (Kanada) 22:00 Jeździectwo Zawody Masters w Brukseli 23:00 Żeglarstwo Star World Championships w San Francisco 23:30 Polo British Polo Championship w Ascot (Wielka Brytania) 00:00 Sporty walki Shooto HBO 06:30 Księga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Shaye, wyk. Chris Young, Josie Bissett, Tricia Leigh Fisher, Keith Coogan USA 1990 08:05 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 10:05 Witajcie w dżungli - film przygodowy reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Rosario Dawson, Christopher Walken, Jon Gries, Seann William Scott USA 2003 11:50 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Peter Sellers, Helen Mirren, David Tomlinson, Sid Caesar USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1980 13:30 Seal - koncert 14:35 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna reż. Keenen Ivory Wayans, wyk. Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Jaime King, Frankie Faison USA 2004 16:25 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cedric the Entertainer, Christina Milian, Paula Garcés USA 2005 18:05 Gwiezdne wrota 8 - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 18:50 Gwiezdne wrota 8 - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 19:35 Premiera Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 21:00 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 22:50 Nagi świat - film dokumentalny reż. Arlene Donnelly Nelson, wyk. Spencer Tunick, Ron Kuby, Alec Von Bargen USA 2003 00:10 Rewizja osobista - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Glenn Close, Justin Bartha, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Ken Leung USA 2004 01:40 Wojownicy nieba i ziemi - dramat przygodowy reż. Ping He, wyk. Kiichi Nakai, Xueqi Wang, Bagen Hasi, Vicki Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2003 03:35 Przeklęta - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Portia de Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth USA/Niemcy 2005 05:10 Seal - koncert MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Raperska rodzina Runa - reality show 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 22:30 MTV Vaults Christina Aguilera - reportaż o karierze wokalistki 23:00 Przygody Chico i Guapo - kreskówka 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supertankowiec - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Człowiek prymitywny - w poszukiwaniu pierwszej istoty ludzkiej - film dokumentalny 12:00 Duchy Titanica 13:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supertankowiec - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Niebezpieczne gawry - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zabójca w pokoju 911 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na Florydzie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 5. miejsce 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 3. miejsce 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - finał 13:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Muszynianka-Fakro Muszyna - Dynamo Moskwa 15:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 Red Bull Air Race - program sportowy 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Foppapedretti Bergamo - Winiary Kalisz 18:00 Futsal Puchar UEFA - mecz Clearex Chorzów - KMF Marbo Belgrad 20:00 Futsal Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Action 21 Charleroi - Araz Maxcivan 21:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu Levante UD - FC Barcelona 22:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Cagliari Calcio - AC Milan 00:15 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:10 Firma - magazyn 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Firma - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku